In recent years, trans-radial coronary intervention (TRI) has been performed to examine and treat a lesioned part of a coronary artery. TRI involves introducing a catheter through a radial artery in a wrist of a human body and leading the catheter to the lesioned part of the coronary artery. Such trans-radial coronary intervention is minimally invasive, compared with introducing the catheter through a femoral artery. Therefore, the burden on patients, the risk of disease complication, and the like can be reduced.
The radial artery, however, is relatively narrow, and thus it is not easy to puncture the radial artery with a penetration needle such as a vascular access device. Therefore, development of a simulator for training a user how to perform a technique to puncture the radial artery with the penetration needle is desired.
In relation to such a technique simulator, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-317570 A discloses a training model for an injection into the radial artery. This injection training model is configured such that a simulated blood vessel (in which simulated blood circulates) is arranged in a wrist of an artificial arm. The simulated blood vessel is covered with a simulated human tissue cover.